Strawberry Stories
by dichromatic
Summary: At the three prestigious all-girl schools on Astraea Hill, rivalries are formed and true loves are found in the last places you'd begin to look. With the strong boundaries set on these girls' lives and loves, tension and emotions run high. Here written are the stories untold about the strange lives of the girls of Astraea's Strawberry Dorms. — 100 emotions, 100 drabbles. 100moods.
1. Accomplished! Nagisa and Shizuma

**#1. Accomplished **

Tamao's dance lessons were fierce, long, and often ended with a sweaty and irritable Nagisa's weight having to be half-supported by Tamao all the way back to Strawberry Dorms.

Several times, Nagisa contemplated quitting her preparations for the dance. Shizuma didn't want her, anyway, not in the way she had needed and loved Sakuragi Kaori. To continue this far in the competition at Shizuma's side surely was an insult to both Miator and the sickly Kaori's memory.

But sometimes when Nagisa was alone in her dorm room, with Tamao away at her club and Chiyo in classes or working a shift at the library, Nagisa would listen to Tamao's sage advice and practice dancing, feeling Shizuma's phantom arm resting gently at her waist—slightly lower than was proper, as per Shizuma's style—with Nagisa's own arm held at the wrist by Shizuma's long, pale fingers. She would twirl across their floor, without music, looking into her imaginary dance partner's eyes. In these fantasies, she never broke contact with those golden eyes, didn't freeze up when held close against her imaginary Shizuma. She never made a single misstep. Tamao would be proud.

For a while, Nagisa would feel as if she had accomplished something in her short time at Miator; felt like she had earned the right to stay at Shizuma's side.

"Nagisa-oneesama! Nagisa-oneesama!"

But then Chiyo would return to clean her dorm room, and her ghostly Shizuma's fingers would slip from hers, just as Shizuma herself had slipped from Nagisa's grasp. She would cease to hear the music, and her dancing would slow to a stop.

"Oh! Come in, Chiyo-chan!" Despite how disappointing it was to be seperated from Shizuma once Chiyo came in like clockwork, Nagisa was a little glad. She didn't want to dwell in these daydreams any longer.

She wanted to feel that sense of accomplishment for real, this time.

* * *

Disclaimer here: I am not affiliated in any way with the 100moods livejournal group. I just thought the prompts looked fun, and since I don't have or ever plan on getting a livejournal...this happened.

I found the prompt through the wonderful _Michiko to Hatchin _fic "Psychological Rainbow" by Sassy Lil Scorpio. Her writing really inspired me!

This is set during the book, with Nagisa learning how to dance for the ball at the almost-end of the Etoile competition.


	2. Amused! Chikaru and Kizuna

**#2. Amused**

Chikaru loved life at Lulim, and couldn't imagine going to any other school in the entire world.

The pink and plaid skirt (Cute! Nothing like Miator's simple hunter-greens...), the lax rules, the emphasis on having fun while still maintaining an undeniable sense of elegance and dignity—Lulim was the star of Astraea Hill. If only more people knew that...

Smiling, Chikaru tucked a strand of orange hair behind her bedmate's ear.

If Lulim be the star of Astraea, then Kizuna Hyuuga was the stardust that gave it its unique shine. What did it matter if no one else could see it like she could? This way, she didn't have to share.

"Mn...Oshibaru, you silly old bear..." Kizuna's sleep-talk was cut off by a mighty yawn, and the girl slipped back into whatever odd dream she had been having.

Chikaru's lips twisted and she fought back laughter. Her earlier line of thought only made Kizuna's odd words all the more amusing.

_A unique shine, for sure!_


	3. Angry! Shizuma, Hitomi, and ?

**#3. Angry**

Shizuma Hanazono was a well-known flirt, player, and lady-killer. The Queen had a wandering heart that never seemed to linger with anyone she'd had a fling with. No, the only one who'd truly had Shizuma's heart was Kaori, everyone said. But all of Shizuma's fans dreamed that their beloved oneesama would come to them one day, that they would fall in love, and it would be sweet and forever.

Shizuma supposed Yukari Watanabe had once been one of these fangirls.

The girl's face was bright red with anger, her lips working to form words that wouldn't come to her lips. Though her figure was diminutive and slight, the murderous look on her face would have made anyone but Shizuma Hanazono cower in fright and beg on the ground for forgiveness.

"I thought I meant something to you, oneesama! I...you invited me over to your house several times, didn't you? I tried to break off my engagement for you, didn't I, oneesama? Haven't I been good?"

Shizuma sighed. Yukari was tearing into her right into the commons of the Strawberry Dorms, where everyone could see. Usually Shizuma took her girls out to the forest where no wandering ears could pick up too much gossip to break up with them. _What a pain. I thought you were so much better than this, Yukari-chan. You've sorely dissapointed your oneesama._

Gold eyes met blue. A pale-skinned hand curled into a fist pounded into an even paler face. _Ah...she punched me. Yukari, I never thought you so unladylike...truly, I am disappointed. _Though her thoughts were calm, Shizuma's face expressed the pain and shock she felt as plain as day. A thin rivulet of blood dripped from her nose.

"I hate you! I hate you so much Etoile-sama!" Shizuma's toy sobbed, and threw in a slap to Shizuma's cheek for good measure. "You can keep that Nagisa! You two deserve each other! You're both such idiots!"

A small crowd had come to watch. Disapproving murmurs at the scene Yukari was creating had escalated into all out screams when Yukari had physicallyattacked Shizuma. Such brute force was unacceptable at a school for maidens. Likely, Shizuma's no-longer dear girl would be thrown out posthaste for her conduct. Already Hitomi had found a Sister, who walked forward as if to apprehend Yukari.

"No!" The hysterical girl cried. "You keep away from me! You can't kick me out, I'm dropping out!" With that, Watanabe Yukari turned on one heel and walked out of Shizuma's life forever. She was the first and last person to be angry at Shizuma for anything.

Yukari Watanabe was the only person who never forgave Shizuma for her nature. That, too, was a belief carried by Shizuma's die-hard fans. But this theory might very well be true.

* * *

Hitomi stood in front of Shizuma's door as her friend readied for bed. The trickle of blood from Yukari's vicious attack was completely gone. No evidence that she'd been hurt existed on Shizuma's pale, beautiful face.

"Shizuma-sama...about Yukari..."

Hitomi gulped slightly as her friend looked her straight in the eyes with a penetrating gaze like a hawk's.

"Who?" She asked coldly. "I don't know any Yukari. Are you feeling well, Hitomi-chan?"

Hitomi didn't need any other hints "Nevermind. Goodnight, Shizuma-sama."

_Shizuma-sama's so upset that Yukari betrayed her and got angry at her, but...the truth is, Shizuma-sama, we all get a little fed up with the way you act sometimes. _

_ Maybe if you learnt that, your love with Nagisa Aoi wouldn't be destined to end with despair...maybe if you learned a little something about anger._

* * *

Yup, an "OC". Actually, she's just a personality-less girl I gave a name to (actually, I gave her the name of my sister's Madoka Magica OC) so I could have a plot device for Shizuma. Don't expect Yukari to ever show up again, because she probably won't :) Thank you PatchyVoile for letting me soil your OC's name!

Also, Hitomi isn't an OC. She's Shizuma's friend since elementary. I really don't know if she's in the anime so I thought I'd explain just in case.


	4. Annoyed! Tsubomi and Yaya

**#4. Annoyed**

"Yaya-sempai, you forgot your choir sheets! Again!"

"Yaya-sempai, you're going to be late! You don't have time to eat breakfast, we have to get to practice!"

"Yaya-sempai-"

"Yaya-sempai!" Nanto Yaya mocked Tsubomi, her first year friend. "Jesus Christ! It's always Yaya-sempai this and Yaya-sempai that. You're really starting to annoy me, you know?"

Tsubomi's face reddened a little, and she turned away from Yaya. "W-Whatever!" she snapped, and then added "...I was just trying to help." Her voice was softer.

Yaya, realizing she had probably hurt the girl's feelings or something, tried to lighten the mood. "Don't tell me you have a crush on me or something, Tsubomi-chan!" She laughed uproarously at Tsubomi's affronted, red-cheeked face.

"Now you're being the annoying one!" Tsubomi huffed, but the two walked closer together on their way to choir practice than they had before.


	5. Anxious! Nagisa, Tamao, and Shizuma

**#5. Anxious**

"But, Tamao-chan..."

"Nonsense! You'll do fine!" Tamao blew her nose daintily on a handkerchief, still obviously sick with her cold. The poet's voice was hoarse and cracked often.

"I know I was the one who offered, but...I'm sorry, I really don't think I can do this properly!" Nagisa squeaked, Tamao's latest poem clutched fast to her chest. The two stood just outside of the Literature Club room, where Tamao was to present a poem today for the entire Student Council to hear. It was a great honor, but Tamao had taken ill at the last moment and her voice wasn't well enough to speak in front of everyone. Nagisa had offered to take her place.

_What was I thinking? I can't do this! _Nagisa thought, anxious.

"Relax, Nagisa-chan," Tamao instructed kindly. "Go in there and do my poem justice like I know you will! I wrote it just for you, after all." The blue-haired girl smiled wanly, her face pale and colorless from her sickness. Seeing Tamao so ill stiffened Nagisa's resolve.

"Right! Wish me luck, Tamao-chan!"

Nagisa barged into the room, and after apologizing profusely explained while she was there. The Literature Club members accepted her offer graciously, and so Madoka stood at the head of the table, looking over the Council.

She recognized Shizuma immediately.

_Oh, no..._ Nagisa's previous anxiety returned full force, but she pushed it back.

Nagisa cleared her throat and began to read. "_Peach blossoms fall upon my lover's cheek/one for every kiss I wish I had given to her/and the cherry blossoms upon her breasts..._T-Tamao-chan!" Nagisa wailed.

Tamao whistled innocently, pretending the joke poem she'd given Nagisa had nothing to do with her. Her whistling dissolved into a fit of coughs as her all-to-real cold took hold of her again.

Nagisa's face burned, and at everyone's laughter, she began to wish she could sink into the floor.

But before she could sneak out, Shizuma stood up and clapped her hands loudly, staring directly at Nagisa. Everyone's laughter stopped out of pure shock. Rokujo Miyuki, who hadn't laughed in the first place, gave Shizuma a curious look.

"Beautiful," Shizuma said ostentatiously. "My Nagisa-chan is so talented. Won't you read everyone's poems?"

Somehow, Nagisa's anxiety from earlier melted away. She spent the rest of her time reading poems aloud for Shizuma-sama, so absorbed in the moment that she didn't notice that both the Club and Council had left to give the couple some space.

Tamao waited faithfully outside for Nagisa to return, dabbing at her nose with a handkerchief.

* * *

The poem is...pretty bad. I didn't even try, sorry. I just wanted to write something weird that would weird Nagisa out a lot.


	6. Apathetic! Kaname and Momomi

On Sundays, there was nothing at Astraea Hill to do but go to church or go out on a date. And since she didn't have the latter, at least not today...

Momomi sighed, thoroughly bored of the sermon already, panda print fan working overtime to cool her sweaty face; the little on-campus church was stifling this time of year.

_ Who ever heard of a Catholic school in Japan? _

Stifling a girlish giggle, Momomi abandoned all pretense of listening to the preacher preach whatever it was preachers preached (try saying that ten times in a row) and began to play footsies under the pew with Kaname.

She'd forgive her dear Kaname for not taking her out. This time.

**A/N: Gasp! I didn't name-drop the prompt this time :( I'll do better next chapter!**


End file.
